


Playtime

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [28]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Best Friends, Crushes, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Gilbert's best friend and secret crush has just asked him to show him how to play the Pocky game - just what is he supposed to do?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliesiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliesiar/gifts).



> For the prompt: “Teach me how to play?”

“Hey, Mattie,” said Gilbert as the teenager came into his bedroom. From his desk, Gilbert could see that Matthew had a full carrier bag with him and he frowned. “What's that you got there?”

“Several boxes of Pocky. I bought as many as I could.”

Gilbert blinked, thoroughly confused. “Why?”

“Well, I didn't know how many you needed for the Pocky Game,” Matthew replied as he crossed the room and sat on the edge of Gilbert's bed.

At the desk, Gilbert dropped his pencil, all thoughts of his Math homework evaporated. “Huh- Eh... What?”

“I overheard Kiku talking to Elizaveta and they mentioned the Pocky Game.”

“Of course they did,” groaned Gilbert, pulling a hand down his face. “So why'd you bring them here? Why not go to Keeks's place?”

“Well, they said you know how to play it so I thought I could practice here beforehand. Though... They never did tell me how you play...”

Turning red, Gilbert made a choking noise, eyes wide. Quickly, he cleared his voice and squeaked, “Me?”

Matthew gave him a bemused look. “Yes, you. Teach me how to play?”

“I, um, I think maybe...” Gilbert stammered, waving his hands. “Maybe you should get the professionals to teach you.”

“But I don't want to be embarrassed in front of them,” protested Matthew, a determined glint in his eye, something Gilbert was overly familiar with. Usually, he saw it on the ice rink when they were playing hockey and Gilbert hoped this wouldn't end the same way – with him injured and on his back.

“L-Look. It's a bit...” Gilbert took a deep breath. All he had to do was explain what it was and Matthew would back down and think twice about mentioning the game ever again. “Okay. How to play the Pocky Game: two people take each end of the biscuit in their mouth and they nibble on it till the end. If one of them chickens out, they lose. If neither of them do...” Gilbert trailed off and let his deepening blush speak for himself.

“So it's like Chicken but with a biscuit?” Matthew asked, tilting his head innocently.

“Ja.”

“Right.” Matthew reached into the bag and pulled out a box of the biscuits. Gilbert watched him opening it and opening the packet inside, wondering what Matthew was going to do with them. Once Matthew had pulled a single one out, he looked up at Gilbert again and, with a guileless smile, patted the space beside him.

Despite Gilbert's misgivings, he rose from his chair, crossed the room and sat next to Matthew. He was used to sitting side by side but now he felt nervous, trying to stop himself from trembling. For years now, he'd known he had a crush on the other teenager but had kept it quiet, desperately trying not to lose his best friend. So, sitting beside Matthew with the tantalising possibility of a kiss in the back of his mind, it was all he could do not to start hyperventilating.

“Let's try it,” Matthew said, holding up the biscuit.

“Was?” Gilbert breathed, staring into Matthew's oddly-coloured eyes. Matthew smiled back and it served to ease him somewhat.

“Let's try the game. I want to see how good you are at it.”

“Um. Okay.” Gilbert wasn't sure he had actually spoken till Matthew positioned the biscuit between them.

So they both leaned in and took hold of their end of the biscuit. Matthew let it go so that it was held up only by their teeth and Gilbert nearly groaned with the excitement of it. Slowly, Matthew began to nibble and Gilbert hurried to catch up. Gilbert wondered if he should chicken out just before they would inevitably kiss or keep going. Or would Matthew bow out first? Would he stop and laugh at how seriously Gilbert was taking this? He wasn't sure he could bear that.

As it transpired, neither of them were willing to give in. Soon their noses were bumping. They tilted their heads in perfect unison and at the perfect angle to continue. The cool metal of Matthew's glasses brushed against his nose as they moved. Gilbert's eyes were wide as they kept going, staring at the smile in Matthew's eyes. Then Matthew closed his eyes and Gilbert found his fluttering closed as well.

Their lips brushed and Gilbert swallowed his mouthful, unsure as to whether he should move forward any more. He was saved from deciding when Matthew pressed his lips against his, his tongue flicking against Gilbert's lips as he took in the last morsel. Gilbert gasped into Matthew's mouth and Matthew took full advantage of it – he placed a hand at the back of Gilbert's head and ran his tongue along Gilbert's bottom lip. Gilbert moaned and sucked the tongue into his mouth, his own tongue twining around Matthew's as Matthew explored his mouth and teeth. Gilbert could taste the chocolate which just made their kiss all the more perfect.

Finally, Matthew let Gilbert go, pulling away to catch his breath. Gilbert panted, eyes lidded as he stared at Matthew. “Wa-?” he managed.

Matthew smiled at Gilbert kindly. “I've been trying to get your attention for ages,” he explained. “And I found out about this online. Kiku gave me a demonstration by having Elizaveta and Roderich play it.”

“You... already knew how to play?” Gilbert asked faintly, not sure whether to be impressed by his friend's (boyfriend's?) deviousness.

“Yeah. Sorry. But... I think we can ignore the biscuits now, right?”

Hurriedly, Gilbert nodded, putting a hand on Matthew's neck. “As long as we do _that_ again, you can lie to me all the time.”

Laughing, Matthew cupped Gilbert's face with his hands and leaned in for another kiss, this one a little slower and a lot more loving.


End file.
